Happy Ending
by teddybaer
Summary: There are two important letters in the alphabet, for me. They’re the L and the M. I like both a lot, but who to choose? The M is nearer to the Q, which is my first letter, so the M is the better one for me, but what if you kick the M out of the alphabet?


**Hey guys, **

**Now I've updated a story in a while. It's because of school, too much to do. The name of the story isn't really good, but I couldn't think of something else, so sorry for all who don't like the name. It's just temporary, till I found another name. If you want to, you can give me some suggestions for the name. If I don't find another name, I'll just keep it. **

**Quinn misses the Mark never happened.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

There are two important letters in the alphabet, for me. They're the L and the M.

I like both a lot, but who to choose? The M is nearer to the Q, which is my first letter, so the M is the better one for me, but what if you kick the M out of the alphabet? Then the L would be nearer to the Q, right? But after all, you can't kick a letter out of the alphabet, even if you want to. It's a really bizarre fortuity, that these two letters are one after the other.

Maybe it would be easier, if they weren't consecutively, maybe not. To get to the point, there is talk of Logan and Mark. I'm dating Mark and I love him, I think. I don't know. It's hard for me to say it, after that incident.

Flashback

_Zoey threw a party on the beach. It was a __beach party for Lola's 17__th__ birthday. It wasn't a surprise party, because Lola definitely wanted this birthday party. Michael and Logan were checking out the girls in their bikinis, typically. Chase was sitting beside me on the hot sand, while Zoey was looking if everything was okay. Lola dragged me and Chase into the water, and we had some fun._

_Now it was evenings and there was a big campfire. I was sitting on a trunk and eating a roasted marshmallow. The temperature sank from 30 ° to 20 ° and a cold gust arrived and streaked my skin. Because I still was in my bikini, goose bumps were all over my body. I put my arms carefully around my body to stay warm. Then I took my T-shirt and put it on._

_To my luck it wasn't so cold anymore. _

_Logan sat down beside me._

"_Hey!" he said._

"_Hi" I said looking at my feet, then I looked at him "So, what's up?"_

"_Nothing much, I'm just bored" he answered, while shrugging._

"_You're bored, so you came here, to me?"_

"_Yeah, I thought you were bored, too. I came here to entertain you."_

"_You think you're entertaining?"_

"_Do I look unentertaining?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes._

"_It means: Don't I look entertaining?"_

"_Whatever" This time he rolled his eyes "Wise ass" he mumbled._

"_I heard that" I said __quietly._

"_Good"_

"_Didn't you want to entertain me?"_

"_Yeah" he looked at me "Come on" he dragged me behind some bushes and looked at me again._

"_So, where is the entertainment?" I asked, after I looked around, to find nothing._

"_This is entertaining" He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. _

End Flashback

I know, I have a boyfriend, but that kiss was a great experience. Thousand times better than lips, which are like two gummiworms in your pocket on a hot summer day. (**A/N: I'm not really sure, if Quinn said it 100% like that)**

And I would do it again, if I have the opportunity.

I stood up from my bed, went to my backpack and put my history homework out, which I was gonna do. While I sat down on the couch, I smiled sheepishly. My thoughts were all about that kiss and I couldn't concentrate on my homework, which was really bad, because we were soon writing a test about this issue. I stood up, got dressed and decided to go to breakfast, where everybody was. One last look in the mirror… perfect.

When I arrived at our usual table, everybody waved and said "Good Morning", except for Logan; he smiled at me, remembering me of that kiss. I smiled back and sat down beside him.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Morning" he answered.

"So…." I didn't know what to say now.

"You liked the kiss?!" he asked, but it sounded like a statement.

"No comment," I answered. "I have a boyfriend". He smiled.

"Yeah, Mark Dumb DelFiggalo" he said with disgust.

"So? I love him and that's what matters. But why I'm telling you that? You don't know what love is! You're an emotional gimp!" I said angrily and stood up.

He took a bit of his bread roll.

"Yes, I do." He whispered sadly.

I was mad, really, really mad. And I know the reason for sure.

I'm angry, because I don't know what to do. I never felt so helpless in my whole life.

I don't know if I should break up with Mark, or if I should stay with him.

But why should I break up with him? I mean Logan doesn't really know what love is, and if I would dump Mark, to be with Logan, he would surely cheat on me. Then I would be a betrayed, dumb girl, who dumped her boyfriend (who she is in love with), to be with another boy, who is a mean cheater.

I'm so confused right now. Everything is so complicated. It would be a lot easier, if there would be a formula for love.

I didn't know where to go. I just strolled around the campus.

'_Logan is such an idiot!'_ I thought _'How can he doubt, that I'm in love with my baby? His statement was really unnecessary…Jerk _**(A/N: Statement: You liked the kiss?!)**_ He thinks he is the most adorable guy in the whole world, but he isn't, or is he?' _I shook my head, to concentrate on something else. But there was nothing.

Then Mark came to me.

"Quinn, we have to talk" I looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" I asked. I saw in his face, that it wasn't the answer that he expected.

"It's important" he just said.

While I was walking after him, I stew over what he wanted to talk about.

_Maybe he has a new girlfriend? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore…Ough, it's freaking me out right now. I hate __"surprises", whether they are good or bad. I know it's something bad. His voice was serious. Well, unemotional… _I thought, and sighed deeply.

Then we got to my room. I was really happy about that, because I didn't want to have this stupid "fight" in my head, about what he was gonna say.

I went to the mini fridge, took out a blix and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want?" I asked harshly. I was irritated because of some "feminine problems". I wasn't irritated in a while and I think, this stress situation stressed me out, too.

He looked disappointed at me. He opened his mouth and closed it again. I somehow knew that he wanted to say "What's wrong with you?", but my thoughts were interrupted, as he said something that shocked me.

"Logan told me that you two kissed. Do you want to say something to your defence?"

I was speechless.

"W-w-w-what?"

"What _what_? Didn't you get it?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uhm…let me think…_You_ kissed Logan!"

"I didn't kiss him. He lied. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're acting strangely, in recent times"

"Why would I?"

"Don't ask me! Ask your stupid Logan!"

"Calm down, Mark"

"Okay" he said now calmly "It's over!" he turned around and left.

"Mark!!!" I shouted after him, but realized, that he won't hear me.

I sat there for a while. A single tear was running down my cheeks.

I couldn't cry. It's so complicated. I like Mark a lot. He was for sure my first boyfriend.

Two years. That was our first big fight, except for the fight with the gravy. I sighed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is there" There was a short silence.

"Logan" the voice behind the door answered. I rolled my eyes. The last person, I wanted to see at the moment.

"Go to hell!" I shouted angrily.

He opened the door and came in. His lips were formed to a cocky grin.

"Go to hell" I repeated pissed off.

"Why are you so angry, Sweetheart?" he asked, while he walked to me. My heart beat faster. He sat down beside me. I dissembled that I wanted to kiss him badly. He can't think that I'm not consequent. Logan Reese can't play with _me_!

"Don't call me Sweetheart ever again, or else…" I threatened.

"Or else what?" he asked giggling. I rolled my eyes again.

"Why did you tell Mark about that stupid kiss?"

"First of all, you insulted me today and -"

"How did I insult you?" I asked confused.

"Well…You said I don't know what love is. That was the first insult. Then you said that I'm an emotional gimp. In my opinion both are insults. Oh, and please let me finish my sentence and don't interrupt me again."

"Whatever."

"Where did I leave off? Oh yeah. You insulted me and I wanted to spend more time with you. And with a boyfriend you can't fall in love with _me_."

I just looked at him. Again, I had the desire to kiss him. This was, what my heart wanted, but my mind told me, that I have to be angry at him, for managing to get me and Mark apart. Last but not least my stomach. I had butterflies in it. It was a feeling, that I didn't have my whole lifetime. Two-to-one for Logan. But there were a lot of question, which I had to ask him.

"You fell in love with me?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I fell really hard for you." He said shyly. A new side of him. I have never seen him getting shy before. I blushed.

"_Me too"_ I thought, too shy to say it out loud.

"Do you have butterflies in your stomach?" He laughed.

"I'm not a girl. I like airplanes. So I have airplanes in my stomach." He smirked, I smiled.

"So what was wrong with you today?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my day. And I had my period, you know." He looked confused at me.

"No, I don't know" I giggled.

"Well, I'll try to explain. Uhm… I have some issues in my lower region."

He didn't understand.

"There is blood coming out of my…"

"Oooh! Okay…maybe we shouldn't talk about _that_?"

"Yeah it's better" I said smiling.

"Do you have something to do this evening?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I want to take you out. Would you like to date me?"

"I'd love to" We both smiled. Then we turned serious and kissed.

It was a great moment and I didn't want it to end.

"Sweetheart" he whispered in between our kisses.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review, whether it's good or bad. It would make me happy. I appreciate every review and I want to know, what I can do better. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**-teddybaer-  
**


End file.
